Father vs Son
by camelot4eva
Summary: Uther pendragon is a businessman who owns five hotels. Arthur is someone who is starting out in the business & is determined to fight Uther all the way for a property that is up for sale. Will Uther back down when he finds out who Arthur really is? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Hello all. I'm back with another story. This story is AU. I don't know how many chapters this story will have. We'll just see how it goes.**

**A/N: Even though this is a Merlin/Arthur story, the first two chapters are just explaining things about what happened for them to be where they are now.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

****

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

Uther Pendragon was a successful businessman. His father had a line of hotels and at the young age of twenty eight he had no choice but to stop living the easy life and take over his father's businesses when his father passed away. Uther was expecting this day to come, his father had heart problems and was warned by doctors to retire and take it easy or he will not see the year out. But his father was a stubborn man and died in his sleep.

A year later saw Uther running his five hotels with the help of his wife Ygraine.

Ygraine was there for Uther when his father died and helped him get into running the hotels, but now, being eight months pregnant, she had no choice but to listen to the news of how Uther was doing when he visited her in hospital. After nearly losing her baby at seven months, Uther moved her to a private hospital where she was to stay and be cared for properly until she had her baby boy.

* * *

A month later, Ygraine gave birth to her baby boy, naming him Arthur. Due to having trouble with the pregnancy and giving birth, Ygraine had to stay in hospital for another month.

Uther visted everyday, but the time he spent there with them got shorter and shorter, when Ygraine told him that Arthur was healthy as was she, that they was just keeping her in to be on the safe side, Uther's visits went from everyday to every other day.

It hurt Ygraine that Uther didn't come to see her and his son everyday, but she expected it was due to the fact that running five hotels and sorting out for her to stay in the hospital was starting to get too much so he didn't come as often so he could sort things out.

How wrong she was.

* * *

Ygraine was ready to leave the hospital, she thought that the staff were nice people but if she was honest, she was glad to see the back of it. She wasn't supposed to leave the hospital until the next day but she wanted to get home, she didn't tell Uther, she planned to surprise him. She wrapped Arthur up nice and warm and got into a taxi.

When she got out of the the taxi, she walked up to their home and quietly let herself in. The house wasn't a mess, but it wasn't exactly tidy either.

She walked past each room and poked her head in the doorway to see if she could see her husband but couldn't find him. Ygraine held Arthur tighter to her as she walked upstairs. She opened her bedroom door and saw Uther fast asleep on their bed, but what brought tears to her eyes was the naked woman, asleep by his side.

She put her hand to her mouth and quietly backed out of the room, closing the door behind her and quickly left the house.

* * *

Louise was a nurse who worked at the hospital. As she was stood at the reception, she saw Ygraine walk through the doors holding baby Arthur tightly to her chest, tears streaming down her face. Louise rushed upto her to see what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong with me or Arthur Louise. I'm sorry to show up like this. Are you here tomorrow?"

"I am."

Ygraine pulled a letter out of her pocket. "When Uther comes to pick me up tomorrow, can you give him this letter please?"

Louise took the letter off her. "Of course."

Ygraine smiled. "Thank you." she gave Louise the best hug she could with Arthur in her arms and left.

* * *

The next day Uther walked into the hospital and came face to face with Louise. "Uther, Ygraine gave me this letter yesterday and asked me to give it you when you came."

Uther took the letter off Louise and waited until she was no longer in sight before opening the letter. His eyes went wide in shock and could feel them start to water when he read the very brief letter that his wife of six years left him.

_Uther, from the scene I was welcomed home with yesterday when I decided to come home a day early, cleary tells me you don't want me or Arthur, so I'm taking Arthur with me, don't worry, we won't bother you anymore, don't try and look for us either because you will never find us. I promise you that._

_Ygraine._

Uther dropped the letter and did the one thing no-one ever expected him to do; he dropped to his knees and cried.

* * *

_What do you think? Shall I continue? Let me know. If so, chapter two will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter two is up. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. You've made me feel better as I'm a bit nervous about this story. So thank you to those who have reviewed, put on story alert or made it one of their favourites. I love you all :D **

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

The next day, Uther dumped the woman he was sleeping with. He blamed her for his wife leaving him. When Uther rang her to tell her he wanted to talk, she was excited as she wanted to tell him the news that she found out. But she stood in front of his big desk now in tears as he told her that he no longer wanted her and that it was her fault that Ygraine had gone, taking his son Arthur with her.

She told him that he could always have more children and rubbed her stomach, but Uther didn't catch on and yelled at her to get out and he never wanted to see her again.

Once she left, Uther hired a private detective to find Ygraine and Arthur, he gave the detective photos of Ygraine and Arthur, along with any information the detective asked. The detective warned him that he didn't come cheap, but Uther didn't care, he just wanted his wife and son back. Little did Uther know that Ygraine was one step ahead of him.

* * *

From the hospital, Ygraine went straight to her brother Tristan, she explained everything that happened and what she knew Uther would do and Tristan promised to help her any way he could.

Tristan came up with a plan, to stop Uther from looking for her, she had to leave the country for so long until things started to die down a bit, come back and change her name. Ygraine really didn't want to, but Tristan convinced her that it was the best way. With Tristan being able to afford it, he paid for his sister and nephew to leave and live abroad for at least a year.

"I have a friend who will help you once you arrive." Tristan told Ygraine one night. "Whilst you're there, I'll play the over-protective pissed off brother in front of Uther, demanding to know where you are as you seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. I'll make him think that you haven't even been in touch with me. Once you arrive, Tom will let me know, if you ever want to get in touch with me, get in touch with me through Tom, he will explain more when you get there."

A car horn sounded from outside and Ygraine stood up with Tristan, she walked outside and let the taxi driver load her suitcases into the back of his car. Ygraine turned and hugged her brother. "I can't thank you enough for all you've done Tristan."

"Anything for you Ygraine." he said hugging his sister back.

"I wish you could come with me to the airport to see us off."

Tristan pulled back and looked at Ygraine. "I do to, but this detective that Uther has probably hired will be watching the airports. If he sees you he won't do anything, all he will do is report back to Uther and tell him what flight you caught. That's why as soon as you arrive at the other end my friend Tom will take you somewhere else. So if Uther jumps on a plan to follow, he still not be able to find you."

Tristan hugged Ygraine one last time before kissing a sleeping Arthur on the forehead. "I will keep in touch with you and I will see you in about a year."

Ygraine strapped Arthur in the taxi and with one last hug from Tristan and a kiss on the cheek, Ygraine got in the taxi and waved to her brother through the window as the taxi drove away.

* * *

_A year later_

A woman with long wavy brown hair that hung down her back was walking out of the big building with a blond haired, blue eyed baby on her arm who was babbling.

She wanted to see her brother, it had been too long, but first things first. She had to change her name as well as her sons. With that now done, she wanted to see her brother who has helped her so much. She called for a taxi and waited.

When the taxi pulled up, she got in and gave the address to the driver. Ygraine started to rock her baby son to sleep as he started to fidget.

Arriving at the destination, the taxi man got out and unloaded the womans suitcases and put them in front of the door of the big house. Ygraine paid the man and thanked him and waited until he drove away.

* * *

Tristan heard the knock on his door and got up to answer it. He opened the door and saw a woman with long brown hair stood there with a baby in her arms who seemed to be fast asleep. "Yes?"

Ygraine blinked, she may have changed her hair colour and used contacts for her eyes to be a different colour, but she'd have thought that Tristan would recognise his sister. "Tristan."

Tristan looked suprised, as soon as the woman on his doorstep spoke, he knew that it was his sister. He took the suitcases and quickly dumped them just inside the door, took the baby from Ygraine's arms and placed him gently on the settee surrounding him in cushions so he won't fall if he turns. As soon as that was done, Tristan stood up and hugged Ygraine. "I have missed you so much Tristan. A year has been too long."

Tristan pulled back. "I want you to stay here for a couple of days so we can catch up. The hair colour suits you."

"Thank you."

"I brought a house six months ago and paid to have it all done up and ready. It's been ready and it's furnished, all ready for you to move in to. So, have you changed yours and Arthur's names?"

"Yes. I did it before coming here. We are now Ygraine and Arthur James."

* * *

When the dectective told Uther that Ygraine had a one way ticket to go abroad he asked where they went and immediatly took off after Ygraine, desperate to find her. The dectective gave him the name of some leads that he should contact upon arriving to help him out. Uther wrote him a cheque and thanked him before jumping on the first available flight.

As soon as he landed he contacted the people the detective told him to. He gave them pictures and information but after four weeks of searching, Uther was informed that she couldn't be found.

Uther went back to his hotel room where he was currently staying and broke down. Days after Uther got the letter from Ygraine, her very angry brother, Tristan showed up and punched him, breaking his nose, yelling at him that his sister and nephew have disappeared and demanded to know where they were. Uther assured him that he had hired a detective to find her, but Tristan wasn't interested in his excuses. "Just make sure she's found, because if I find out that anything has happened to her, I will come back and break more than your nose, I'll break every bone in your body." Tristan had told him.

Now he had to go home and tell him that she still can't be found.

In a way Tristan enjoyed seeing Uther suffer. His parents stopped talking to Ygraine altogether because they didn't approve of Uther, so he ended up walking his sister down the aisle. She left her job to help him, picked him up when he lost his father, helped him get in control of his businesses and whilst she was in hospital with difficulties, he was sleeping with someone else. To Tristan, there was no-one he hated more than Uther.

* * *

A couple of days later Tristan was helping Ygraine settle in to her new home. "I really can't thank you enough for all you've done fo me Tristan."

"Anything for you Ygraine."

Tristan looked at thirteen month old Arthur on the floor and watched with a frown on his face as he was rolling about. "Ygraine? Look at Arthur."

Ygraine looked down and smiled at her son rolling around. "He can't crawl yet, so he rolls."

Arthur rolled across the floor and came to a stop at his mums feet, he looked up at her. "Ma?" Ygraine bent down and picked him up. "Time for your bath young man."

Tristan made his way to the door. "I'll let you sort Arthur out and I'll ring you later." he kissed Ygraine on the cheek, ruffled Arthur's hair, which made him giggle, then left.

* * *

_What do you think? Chapter three will be up within three to four days._

_A/N: Chapter three will be Arthur going though the years, as this story really starts with Arthur in his twenties. The first two chapters were just explaining things :D_

_Rieview? x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter three is up. I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or as one of their favorites. You people are amazing. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

_THROUGH THE YEARS._

Arthur aged five.

It was Arthur's first day of school. Ygraine was knelt in front of Arthur doing his tie and kept pausing to look up at Tristan. "Why has Arthur got to go to this school anyway? This school is a ten minute ride in the car, there are schools that are closer."

"I know that Ygraine, but this school that Arthur will be going to has three kids going there with the name 'Arthur'. Uther might think that you are still abroad, but he will still check schools because he knows that Arthur will be starting soon."

Ygraine nodded and finished doing Arthur's tie. "There we go. Are you looking forward to your first day of school?"

Arthur nodded his head excitedly. "Yes mum. Are you coming with Uncle Tristan?"

"Yes Arthur. And I'll be there with your Uncle Tristan to pick you up." Ygraine looked at the clock. "Come on. Lets get going."

Ygraine didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Arthur at the school gates as he ran straight inside. "Anyone would think that he is happy to get away from me. He practically ran from the house to the car and just ran from me now before I could say goodbye."

Tristan laughed. "He's just excited. He'll be fine." Tristan draped his arm over Ygraine shoulders. "Come on. The sooner you get home and do your cleaning and shopping the sooner three o'clock will come." Tristan pulled Ygraine away but was chuckling at the fact that Ygraine kept looking over her shoulder.

* * *

Arthur aged seven.

Ygraine found herself walking into Arthur's school for the sixth time in what must be two months. She walked towards the headmasters office and saw Arthur sat on a chair just outside the door, swinging his legs as they were to short to reach the floor. He was looking at his hands that were sat on his lap.

A teacher who was watching him looked up when they saw Ygraine walk in. Ygraine nodded and the teacher got up and walked away from Arthur. Ygraine knelt in front of Arthur who looked up. "This must be the sixth time in eight weeks that I have had to come here. Fighting again Arthur."

Instead of answering, Arthur looked down again. Ygraine sighed. "This boy who you were fighting with, is he the same age as you, with black hair, blue eyes, big ears and is always falling over?"

"It's not my fault Merlin's stupid."

"Arthur what is it with you and this boy?"

Before Arthur could say anything. Two people walked in. Ygraine looked up to see that it was Hunith and Balinor. Despite their kids always fighting, Ygraine, Hunith and Balinor got on really well. Hunith smiled at Arthur. "Hello Arthur."

"Hello Mrs Emrys." he mumbled.

Just then, the headmasters door opened and Merlin came walking out looking at his feet. "The amount of times me and your mother have had to come here with your fighting, we might as well drop you off and stay here instead of going home."

"It's his fault." Merlin said poking Arthur, who looked at Merlin and poked him back. "Don't poke me."

"Enough." Hunith said when she saw that her son was about to say something else. The headmaster came out of his office. "You boys get back to your classroom." The teacher who was sat with Arthur led both the boys away. Once out of sight Ygraine turned to the headmaster. "That club that you opened for the kids on a saturday afternoon, is it still going?"

"It is."

Ygraine turned to Hunith and Balinor. "Either of you doing anything on saturday?"

"No."

"I say we take our sons to this club and shut them in a room on their own."

"What good will that do?" asked Balinor.

"They can either grin and bear it, or learn to get along. Hopefully they will learn to get along. We'll be there all the while."

Hunith nodded. "That's not such a bad idea. I know it's harsh, but they will either like each other or kill each other, either way, we'll get peace."

Surprisingly enough, when saturday came they actually came out of that room being friends.

* * *

Arthur aged nine.

"We've made a new friend at school mum." Arthur said as he and Merlin was sat at the table eating. Merlin often came round to Arthur's after school.

"Who?"

"Her name is Morgana. She is new to school and me and her just clicked right away."

"That's good Arthur. What about you Merlin?"

"We're friends but Arthur seems closer to her than I do."

"Can I show you her when you take me to school tomorrow? We said that we wanted to be friends with her and she told us that there was no point as she won't be staying long. She says she never stays at a school too long. She hasn't got parents, she's in a childrens home and because she gets moved about she never made a point to make friends."

"But me and Arthur said that we don't care about that and said that we wanted to be her friends anyway."

"Of course you can. Now finish your dinner, then you and Merlin can play or watch telly for a bit before we take Merlin home."

The next day Ygraine was stood waiting at the school gates whilst Arthur went and fetched his friend Morgana. When Arthur came back with a small girl the same height as him who had long wavy black hair, Ygraine took a step back and her eyes widened at the sight of the girl. Snapping out of it, Ygraine knelt down and smiled at the girl. "Morgana isn't it?"

"It is."

Ygraine looked at Arthur. "Arthur go and play with Merlin. I want to talk to Morgana."

"But mum."

"Now Arthur." When Arthur walked away Ygraine looked at Morgana who looked nervous. "No need to look so nervous. Morgana, Arthur told me that you have been raised in a childrens home. Do you know anything about your parents?"

"I know nothing of my dad, just that my mum died not long after I was born."

Ygraine nodded. "Your last name. Is it your mothers last name or is it a name that the childrens home gave you?"

"It's my mothers"

"Morgana what's your last name?"

"Le Fay."

When Morgana told Ygraine her last name, it confirmed what she thought, Elena Le Fay was the woman Ygraine saw in bed with Uther. Looking at Morgana she could see that she looked a lot like her mother.

"When did you turn nine?"

"Two months ago."

"Thank you Morgana, you can go and play now." Morgana smiled. "Bye Miss James." she said before running away.

Ygraine was stood in her kitchen leaning against the side whilst Tristan was giving her a piece of his mind. "What makes you so sure that this little girl is Uther's?"

"She told me her last name which is Le Fay and that's not a very common name is it? I mean just how many people are there out there with the last name Le Fay? She looks just like her mother. She turned nine two months ago, Arthur turned nine nearly ten months ago, which means her mother must have been carrying her when I caught them, she's Uther's daughter alright."

"But why do you want to take her in Ygraine? That's what I don't understand. She is Uther's daughter, not yours."

"I know that Tristan, none of this is her fault, she didn't ask to be born. She has been in childrens homes all her life."

"I know that. But the bottom line is she is Uther's child. Why do you want to take in Uther's child?"

"She may be Uther's child but she's Arthur's half sister and that's what makes the difference. So. Are you going to help me to try and adopt Morgana so she can live here or not?"

* * *

Arthur aged thirteen.

Tristan walked into his sisters house to hear yelling coming from upstairs. Ygraine walked out of the kitchen and came to the bottom of the stairs where Tristan stood. "Will you two pack it in?" Ygraine yelled.

"He started it." came Morgana's voice.

"No I didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"I don't care who started it, but if you two don't shut up then I will send your Uncle Tristan up and he'll finish it." Next thing Ygraine and Tristan heard was two bedroom doors slamming shut.

"The joys of children fighting." Tristan said grinning at Ygraine who gave him a look before walking into the kitchen. Tristan followed.

"I don't get it. They used to be really close friends, never fought, then when I told them that they were brother and sister, they went from friends who never fought to brother and sister who are always at each others throats. All I hear when they are not at school is 'mum, Morgana hit me. Mum Arthur pulled my hair. Mum Morgana did this. Mum Arthur's done this.' I hate weekends."

"Morgana calls you mum?"

"Yes. She started to call me mum about a year after I took her in."

"Now that they are older, do they know about Uther?"

"Yes. I told them everything. I haven't bad mouthed him, I just told them what happened and what I did. As soon as I told them Morgana surprised me by asking if she could change her last name to James."

"What did you say?"

"I asked her if she was sure. She said she was so I took her to get it done."

"Now that they are old enough and know about Uther. What do they want to do?"

"They said that they want nothing to do with him."

* * *

Arthur aged eighteen.

Morgana walked in the house and slammed the front door. Ygraine walked into the hallway to see who slammed the door and saw Morgana stood there. "Have fun on your date?"

"No I didn't." Just then the front door opened and Arthur walked in. Ygraine sighed. "Please don't tell me that the reason Morgana didn't have fun on her date was because of you."

"Alright I won't."

"Arthur you have to stop looking out for Morgana when she goes on dates. She's seventeen, she can look out for herself."

"I don't care. Did you see who she was on a date with tonight. His name is Cedric. I knew him from school, he's a right dickhead."

"You could have let me figure that out for myself Arthur."

"You knew that he was a dickhead Morgana. You just continued your date with him because you saw that I was pissed off because you were with him."

"Arthur it's up to Morgana who she dates. Not you."

"But you should see some of the blokes she has dated mum, Alvarr, Mordred, Cenred, Valiant, Cedric. They get worse as they go along."

"And what about your dates. Sophia, Vivian. Both airheads."

"What about Gwen? Are you interested in her?" Ygraine asked.

"Yes he is, but I won't let him near her. She's not long got out of a relationship with Lance. I keep telling him that he's got to let her be on her own for a bit first, but he's impatient."

"No I'm not." Arthur said before walking upstairs. When Ygraine heard his bedroom door shut she looked at Morgana. "You know, there is one person I can think of who you can date without Arthur calling him saying that he's no good for you."

Morgana frowned. "Who?"

"Merlin. He can't say that he's not good enough for you and that he causes nothing but trouble because we all know that's not true." Ygraine smiled at the thoughtful look on her daughters face before walking back into the front room.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_With it being christmas in two days. I will post chapter four in four to five days._

_Wishing you all a merry christmas and hope you have a great day :D_

_Review? x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter four is up.**

**I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it one of their favorites. You people are amazing. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Arthur was now twenty two, he had a girlfriend, Gwen. Morgana finally let him ask her out and she said yes straight away. Morgana took up Ygraine's advice and asked Merlin out. He said yes straight away, and when they told Arthur he wasn't very happy, like Ygraine said, he can't bad mouth Merlin, so instead he said that a bloke doesn't date his best mates sister because there are some things you just don't do, but when Morgana pointed out that Arthur wants to be with her best friend Gwen, he did what he always did when he knew he was wrong and they were right. He told them to shut up and stormed off. At first, she did it just to she how Arthur would react but she ended up falling for Merlin and him for her.

Arthur walked into the house one afternoon. For about a year now, Arthur had been wanting to do something with his life, instead of getting a job and working for someone, he wanted to make something up from scratch and work for no-one but himself. Morgana, Merlin and Gwen had liked what Arthur wanted to do, so he told them that all four of them should do something together.

About three months ago the four of them anounced that they wanted to open a youth centre for kids between the ages of eleven and sixteen to go after school or at weekends or when it's school holidays. The only thing that they had to do now was find a place big enough. And this morning, Arthur found it.

He walked into the kitchen to find his mum getting food prepared for dinner. "You look happy Arthur. What's happened?"

"I've found a place big enough for a youth centre. It's an old building and it needs doing up but I don't mind. It's the perfect place I think. It's not too big, it's not too small, it's just right."

"Are you going to get it then?"

"That's the problem. I inquired about it, to see if we could make a down payment first but it's being auctioned, it's between me and someone else who has big plans for the land, apparently he wants to knock it down and turn it into something else. If it's being auctioned we don't stand a chance in getting it."

"You have money Arthur."

"Do I?"

Ygraine sighed and stopped what she was doing and turned to face Arthur. "When your father found out that I was pregnant, he set up a trust fund, he put quite a lot of money in, that no-one, even him, could touch. It was to sit in the bank and just gain interest as the years went on until you were twenty one and could make a withdrawl. You're twenty two now. I still have the documents and papers that say you were born Arthur Pendragon. All you have to do is go to the bank, prove that you are in fact Arthur Pendragon and you can withdraw all the money that has been growing for the last twenty two years."

"I don't want Uther's money."

"If you want this place as badly as I think you do, then taking the money is your only chance of getting it. Let me just wash my hands and I'll get you all the required documents you'll need."

"Do you know how much is in the trust fund mum?"

"No. I know that when he opened it, he put twenty one thousand pounds in. He put twenty one thousand in because you wouldn't be able to touch it until you were twenty one. Since then it's just been gaining interest. How much interest it's gained, I don't know." Ygraine walked out of the kitchen and into her study, where Arthur followed her.

* * *

The next morning all four of them had something to do. Arthur was going to the bank, Morgana was going to find out just how much the building was worth, and Gwen and Merlin were going to find out who the other buyer was and try and find out what they could about him.

That afternoon, Arthur slammed the front door shut. "What a tight bastard."

"Arthur's home." said Tristan.

Arthur walked into his mum's study to find her sitting in her chair whilst Tristan was leaning against her desk. "Have fun at the bank?" asked Tristan, knowing full well what the answer will be. "No I didn't."

"Couldn't you get your money?" asked Ygraine.

"Oh I got my money. I got it all out and put it in my own account."

"How much did you get?"

"I got just under twenty seven thousand. How is it that he puts twenty one thousand in and in twenty two years it's only made just over five thousand interest."

Tristan frowned. "It depends on how he sorted it when he set it up. If he set it with low rates then that's all you will get."

"Tight bastard. All the money he has."

"Arthur. Don't talk about your father in that way." Ygraine said.

"He's not my father. I don't have a father, just a mother and Uncle."

Ygraine slapped Tristan on the leg. "Why are you slapping me? Arthur said it."

"They're your words though." Ygraine looked at Arthur. "He's still your father. You shouldn't hate him for what he did to me."

"If he cheats on you and hurts you, then he cheats on me and hurts me. I want nothing from him."

"You took his money." Tristan pointed out.

"Technically it's my money, but if I didn't want this place so much then it would still be sitting in the bank."

* * *

Uther had turned from a person who would get on with anyone and help if he could, to someone who didn't trust anybody, who snapped at anyone who'd say hello or good morning. The only time he was nice to someone is if he was using them to get what he wanted. There was only a few selected people who he trusted and not one of them people were female. To him, women couldn't be trusted, from the day he came home from abroad of trying to find Ygraine all them years ago, he changed overnight. He didn't care any more. He ran his hotels and treated people how he thought they ought to be treated.

Even though he did all of this, he still tried to find his son. He wasn't interested in Ygraine, she took his son away from him. When he knew that Arthur was ready to start school he checked them all but had no luck. He hired another dectective, who, after a few weeks of investigating and a lot of Uther's money spent, Uther found out that there was no Arthur Pendrgon with a mother whose name was Ygraine. He guessed that she must of changed both of their names and when he went to find out, they refused to tell him saying it's confidentiality.

One morning Uther was sat at his desk when one of the few people he trusted entered his office. Uther looked up. "Chris. What brings you here?"

Chris had known Uther for twenty years and always helped Uther whenever he could. He always kept an eye out and informed Uther if ever he found something out, and this morning, he found something.

"You know what my job is, don't you Uther?"

Uther frowned. "Of course I do. You're the manager of the bank that I'm with."

Chris nodded and passed an envelope over to Uther. "This stays between us Uther."

"Of course." Uther stood up, took the envelope off Chris, opened the envelope and took out what appeared to be some photos. Uther started to look through the photos as Chris sat down. "These photos where taken from the secruity cameras at the bank this morning."

Uther was looking at the photos and every one of them shown the same thing. A young man in his twenties with blond hair wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket holding documents in one hand and what looked like car keys in the other. "Who is this Chris?"

"The man you see in the photos made a withdrawl of just under twenty seven thousand pound this morning."

"Yes and?"

"He made the withdrawl from a savings account and the documents he carries in his hand say that he was born Arthur Pendragon."

Uther dropped the photos in shock. Seeing his reaction, Chris stood up. "I'll leave you to it friend." he said before leaving.

Uther picked up the photos and told his secretary not to disturb him. He sat at his desk and slowly looked through the photos, he came to one which was a close up of Arthur's face, looking at the photo closely, he could see Ygraine in him, he looked a lot like her.

* * *

Morgana, Arthur, Ygraine and Tristan were sat waiting for Merlin and Gwen. Morgana came with the bad news that the building and land is worth about half a million pounds. Arthur sighed in defeat when Morgana told him but Tristan came to the rescue. "I'll buy it."

"No Uncle Tristan. Thank you but no. I want to start up and work for myself, not for someone else."

"You won't be working for me. I have too much money, you know that. How much interest I get a day I couldn't spend in a day. When it goes up for auction make sure you get it. Once paid I will sign it over to the four of you. You can use your money to do the place up."

"I'll go out tomorrow and get planning permission." Morgana said.

Just then the front door opened and Merlin and Gwen walked in. Ygraine stood up so Merlin and Gwen could sit down.

"Have you found out who the other buyer is?" asked Arthur.

"Yes." Gwen said as she sat down.

"Who is it?"

"Someone called Uther Pendragon."

SMASH! Arthur turned at the smash and saw a cup that his mum was holding in pieces on the floor. He looked up at his mum to see an incredulous look on her face.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter five will be up within three to four days. _

_Review? x_


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter five is up. Not a very long one, but it's still a chapter :D**

**I want to say a massive thank you to all who have reviewed, put this story on story alert or as their favorite. You people are amazing. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

Arthur stood up and walked over to his mum, draping an arm over her shoulder. "Arthur you are to walk away from this."

Arthur stepped back and looked at his mum. "What? Why should I? I am not going to run away from something just because he is involved."

"Um. What's going on? Arthur do you know who this Uther Pendragon is?" asked Merlin.

Arthur looked at Ygraine who nodded, silently telling him that they can be told the truth.

Arthur looked from Gwen who was still sitting, looking at him, to Merlin who was stood facing him. Arthur sighed. "I was born Arthur Pendragon. My mum met Uther they fell in love, my mums parents didn't approve of Uther, they stopped talking to her altogether."

"Tristan walked me down the aisle." Ygraine continued. "We were married and happy. When Uther's father died, he had to take over the hotels. I was by his side every step of the way. I helped him sort things out, get things in order. With my help he got things running. During all of this I became pregnant so I couldn't help as much as I wanted." Ygraine sat down in Arthur's place.

"When mum was seven months gone, she nearly lost me. Uther paid for mum to be in a private hospital and get the best care possible. After she had me she was to stay in for another month to be on the safe side. Uther's visits got shorter and he didn't come as often as he used to. Mum put it down to him having to run five hotels and to sort out her being at hospital."

Ygraine cleared her throat. "I left hospital a day early to surprise Uther, when I got home I found him asleep in bed with another woman. I couldn't believe it, I gave up my family, my job and my friends for him. I quietly left, leaving him a note at the hospital, which I knew he'd get next day telling him that I left taking Arthur and he would not see me again."

Tristan stood up. "That's where I come in. Ygraine came to me and told me everything and that Uther woud probably hire people to find her. So, I made some calls, called in some favours and told Ygraine she was best to go abroad for about a year until things died down."

"I came back, changed our last name to James and moved in here with Arthur. Tristan was around every day. We still had to be careful." Ygraine sighed in frustration. "Out of all the people to bid against you in the auction, what are the odds of it being him."

"I've been your best mate since we were seven. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know until I was thirteen Merlin."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"We had to be careful Merlin. Uther knows anyone who is anyone. If we told someone, then someone else found out, and so on and so forth, sooner or later it will reach Uther's ears." Arthur explained. "I'm sorry Merlin."

"Don't be sorry. I'm not mad. I just didn't understand why you couldn't tell me."

"What are we going to do then?" asked Gwen.

"Arthur is going to bid in the auction." said Tristan. "Morgana said the building and land is worth half a million pounds. Now I know Uther wants it I don't care if it's worth millions. Arthur is going to bid for it and keep bidding until he gets it. I will pay for it and then sign it over to the four of you."

Gwen and Merlin looked from Tristan to Arthur. "He won't take no for an answer."

"Arthur? The money you went to get this morning, where did you get it from?"

"Uther set up a trust fund when he found out my mum was pregnant. I couldn't touch it until I was twenty one. I went and fetched it this morning. Why Merlin?"

"If Uther set it up then obviously it's his bank you went to. Don't you think that Uther will have people working for him at the bank to keep an eye out for whenever you do make a withdrawl of what is yours?"

Realisation dawned on everyones face as Merlin spoke his mind. Tristan looked at Arthur. "And you call him an idiot?" Tristan sighed. "I wouldn't put it past Uther to do that. You need to understand now, that Uther probably now knows what you look like Arthur." Ygraine gasped.

* * *

Uther was sat at his desk looking once again at the photos he recieved from his friend Chris. When his office door opened, he quickly put the photos in the drawer and locked it. "Steven. Any news?"

"Yes. The auction starts tomorrow dinner and there is only one other bidder. His name is Arthur James, he's just starting out, wants to start his own buisness."

"It's funny how my son Arthur withdraws his money from the trust fund I set up and all of a sudden, someone called Arthur James is bidding against me."

"Uther, all Arthur got was just under twenty seven thousand. The land and building is worth nearly half a million pounds."

"Then how do you expect him to be able to afford it?"

"Maybe he is the son of a millionaire." Steven guessed.

"Or the nephew of someone who is a millionaire." Uther said, thinking of Ygraine's brother Tristan.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter six will be up within four to five days. Because of the new year._

_Happy new year everyone :D_

_Review? x _


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter six is up.**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it their favorite. You are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

The next morning Arthur, Tristan, Morgana and Ygraine were talking. "It's probably best if, when you go to the auction, it should just be you and Merlin." Tristan explained. "I will be waiting outside, when you have got it, text me and I will come in and sort out the paper work."

"Do you think Uther will be there?" asked Ygraine.

"He wants the property. He'll be there. You go in tomorrow Arthur with your cap on and your hood up so it hides your face. When the auctioneer says your name, Merlin is to shake his hand, not you."

Arthur frowned. "Why?"

"Like Merlin said. If Uther did have someone working for him, to inform him when you withdrew your money, Uther will know what you look like and with him knowing that, he will think it highly convenient that he only has one other buyer straight after you withdraw your money."

"But Arthur didn't even get twenty seven thousand. That property and land is worth half a million." Morgana said.

"I know that, but he would know that Ygraine will keep in touch with at least someone in her family, and because everyone stopped talking to her except me when she married him, I have always been close to Ygraine anyway, he hasn't approached me in years because he knows full well I wouldn't say anything if I did know. Anyway. He knows I have money and if I'm close to Ygraine, then I will be with Arthur, and will do anything I can for him. That's why, when the auctioneer says Arthur James. Merlin will shake his hand."

"So I never reveal myself?"

"Yes Arthur. You reveal yourself when you feel as though the auction is coming to a close. It will be interesting to know what Uther does."

"How do you know what Uther will do?" asked Ygraine.

"I have been keeping close tabs on him over the years."

"Why?"

"Just in case he gets close to you or your mum. I thought that if I keep close tabs on him, if he ever got close to either of you, I could move you before he found you."

* * *

At dinner time. Uther walked into the building he was going to get at the auction. The auction was to be held here. When Uther walked in he saw that the auctioneer was already there as well as someone else who he was quietly talking to. The auctioneer looked up when he heard the door open. "Ah. Mr Uther Pendragon." the man walked upto him and held out his hand. "I'm Oliver Brown ." he said as he shook Uther's hand. He let go and gestured with his hand to the woman standing next to him. "This is Sarah Jones, she's my assistant, she'll be assisting me on todays auction. We should be expecting Mr Arthur James anytime now."

Uther nodded and walked away to sit on one of the chairs that had been provided. He felt anxious. If this Arthur James was his son, then he was going to be seeing his son soon, after all these years of searching. Arthur would be twenty two now, the last time he saw Arthur was when he was twenty six days old. After five minutes of waiting, a thought occured to him. What if it was his son who was bidding against him, it was like his friend said, it was someone who was wanting to start out, start their own business. Would he still bid and make sure he got the building and land if it was his son, or would he let his son have it and look somewhere else. Before he could think about it anymore, the door behind him opened and two men walked in.

The autioneer walked over to them both and held his hand out. "Mr Arthur James?"

Merlin walked forward and shook the mans hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Across the room Uther felt his shoulders drop as the thin, black haired man confirmed that he was Arthur James.

"And you. My name is Oliver Brown. I'm the auctioneer and the woman over there is Sarah Jones, she is my assistant and will be assisting me today."

Merlin smiled and glanced at Uther before looking back at the auctioneer. "There is something you need to understand." Merlin said lowering his voice so only Oliver and Arthur could hear. "My name is Merlin Emrys. The man at the side of me is Arthur James, he doesn't want his presence known yet. Everytime Mr Uther Pendragon makes a bid, I will be bidding on behalf of Arthur here. If Arthur wants to up the bid, he will nudge me and I will bid for him."

The auctioneer nodded slowly, taking all what Merlin had just said, in. "Okay. It's never been done that way before but as long as you are serious about buying the building."

"I am." confirmed Arthur.

"Then I see no problem." Oliver walked away, only to be stopped by Uther. "I thought that it was just me and him bidding for this place."

"It is Mr Pendragon, but with this being his first time in doing anything like this, he has had a friend acompany him." Oliver explained.

The auctioneer made his way up to the front and when he saw Arthur and Merlin sit down, far away from Uther, he announced. "Let us begin." he explained everything about the building and land whilst his assistant wrote things down. "We shall start the bidding at three hundered thousand."

Uther nodded his head.

"Three twenty?" Merlin nodded.

"Three forty?" another nod from Uther.

This carried on for a while. Everytime Merlin nodded his head he would find Uther sending a glare his way. Now Uther knew that this Arthur James wasn't his son, he was determined to get the place.

"The bidding stands at five hundered and twenty thousand pounds." the auctioneer announced.

Uther nodded his head.

"Five fifty?" a nod from Merlin.

Uther stood up. "Six hundered thousand." he said.

Across the room. Arthur stood up and removed his hood and cap to reveal his identity to a shocked looking Uther."Six hundered and forty." he said looking at the auctioneer before looking straight at Uther.

Uther couldn't believe it. Arthur James was his son. The person with him was just there to throw him off.

"Six hundered and forty going once..." Oliver said.

Uther was torn at what to do. Yes he wanted this building and land, but so did his son, who was just starting out. Was he going to fight him and let his son learn that no-one messes with Uther Pendragon when it came to business or was he going to let his son have it and find somewhere else knowing there were plenty of other places.

"Going twice..." Oliver said looking at Uther along with Arthur and Merlin.

Uther was torn.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter seven will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter seven is up. Just one more chapter after this.**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or as thier favorite. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Uther looked from Arthur to the auctioneer and shook his head. The auctioneer nodded and slammed his gavel down. "Sold. To Mr Arthur James." Arthur took his phone out of his pocket and pressed a couple of buttons before putting it back in his pocket. Two minutes later the door opened and Tristan walked in and completely ignored Uther, who was glaring at him, and walked straight up to Arthur, clapping him on the back. "You've got it. Well done Arthur."

"As soon as I took my hood and cap off, he backed down and let me have it."

The auctioneer walked up to Arthur and shook his hand. "Well done Mr James."

"Thank you. This is my Uncle. Tristan Du Bois. He will be paying, then sign it over to me, my sister, my partner and my friend here." Arthur said gesturing Merlin with his hand.

Tristan clapped his hands together. "Lets do this." He looked at the auctioneer. "Lead the way."

When the auctioneer walked away, Tristan looked at Arthur. "He'll want to talk to you. If you talk to him, keep calm, Ygraine is outside debating on whether to come in or not." he said before following the auctioneer.

Just as Tristan said, Uther did want to talk to him because Arthur saw him making his way towards him and Merlin. "Son?"

"Father." Arthur confirmed. Uther gasped when Arthur confirmed that he was in fact his son by calling him father. Merlin saw that Uther looked both upset and relieved. "I'll leave you two to talk."

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur said, not taking his eyes off Uther.

"I can't believe that after all of these years of searching and coming up with nothing, I find you by coming to an auction to bid for a building." When Arthur said nothing, Uther continued.

"You have obviously been told who I am, how long have you known that-"

"-That you cheated on mother whilst she was having trouble carrying me after she gave up all of her family, friends and job?" Uther winced at the harshness in Arthur's voice but Arthur ignored it. "Mum told us when we were thirteen and she asked us if we wanted to get in touch, and if we did then Uncle Tristan would sort it, but we both said that we wanted nothing to do with you."

"Both?"

"Me and my sister Morgana."

"What's it got to do with her?"

"I met Morgana when I was nine. Mum adopted her not long after. Morgana James was born Morgana Le Fay. Her mother died not long after giving birth, she was moved from home to home before mum took her in."

"Le Fay?" Uther murmured.

"Yes. Le Fay. Morgana is seven months younger than me. Her mother, Elena, was carrying Morgana when my mother found you in bed with her."

"Morgana is my daughter?"

"Bingo. He's got it." said a voice. Uther and Arthur turned to see Morgana walking up to them.

"Mum gives up her family, friends and job to be with you and you cheat on her when she was having trouble with Arthur. You didn't just break her heart, you broke her. And then nine years later she takes in your love child. There's not many women who would do that." Morgana said, giving Uther a deathly glare.

"You're fiery like your mother."

"Mum will help anyone she can, no matter how much they broke her, she still defends you if Arthur and I kick off about you. I get my temper from my Uncle Tristan."

"You tell him gal." Tristan called out, making Morgana smile.

Just then a woman with long brown wavy hair walked in and walked up to Tristan, who draped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead before showing her the paperwork.

"Tristan finally married then." Uther said watching the interaction.

"Married? Uncle Tristan never married." Arthur said frowning at Uther.

"Who is that with him then?"

Arthur looked over his shoulder and saw Tristan showing his mum the paperwork. "That's our mum."

* * *

Ygraine was looking at the paperwork that Tristan was showing her. "Is it theirs now?"

"It is. I've sorted out the paperwork with Mr Brown and Miss Jones here, and I've signed it over to the four of them."

"How much did it go for?"

"Six hundred and forty thousand. Uther kept bidding, but once Arthur revealed himself. Uther said no, he let Arthur have it."

"Before I go over there to congratulate my children. How are they taking it with Uther?"

"Arthur is his mother through and through. He's taking the calm approach."

"And Morgana?"

"She is a female version of me. She's telling Uther exactly what she thinks without holding anything back."

"I was afraid of that. Thank you so much for doing this for them Tristan."

"They are welcome. How grateful you've been, anyone would think that I've been cleaned out, what's been spent today has only made a tiny hole in my bank balance. I will get it back with my other businesses running successfully."

"Well I'm still grateful, as is Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and Gwen. Well, I better go and congratulate my son and daughter and face him for the first time in over twenty years."

"He won't start anything Ygraine, and if he does, Arthur may be calm but that will go if he starts on you, and I'm just here." Ygraine nodded and made her way over to Arthur and Morgana who were still stood facing Uther who was talking to them both but stopped when he saw Ygraine make her way over.

* * *

Ignoring Uther's piercing stare, Ygraine hugged her son. "I'm so proud of you Arthur."

"Oi. After all the shit you put her through, what makes you think that you've got the right to give my mum that look?" Morgana asked.

Uther looked from his ex-wife to his daughter. "She took my son away from me."

"Because of something you did. You missing out on your sons life is no-ones fault but your own."

"That's enough Morgana."

"Why are you still sticking up for him? After all the shit he put you through."

"I am well aware of everything he put me through. But I put him through worse by taking his son away from him. I could have stayed and argued with him, but I decided to run. It's my fault I've been looking over my shoulder for the last twenty two years." Uther's face softened as he listened to Ygraine sticking up for him.

Ygraine looked at Uther. "I'm sorry I took your son from you. I was young, I felt hurt, betrayed, I gave everything up for you and when I found you in our bed with Elena, the only thing that was running through my mind was that I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me, and the only way I could do that was to take your son away. I'm sorry Uther."

Morgana looked at Tristan who joined the group. "Uncle Tristan are you hearing this?"

"I am Morgana. And your mother is right."

"But-" Tristan took hold of Morgana's upper arm and led her away.

"How can she forgive him? She gave up everything for him and in return all he did was break her."

"I know that. Do you know what she says to me every time I bring that up?" when Morgana shook her head, he continued. "She says that doesn't matter because she has you. She always says 'yes he cheated on me and got someone else pregnant but I took his son away. A son that he wanted so much.' Nearly everyday she's crying on my shoulder because she feels bad."

"I've never seen her cry over Uther. Neither has Arthur."

"Just because you don't see something , it doesn't mean it hasn't happened. Just stand by your mum in whatever her decision. You don't have to be apart of Uther's life if you don't want to, but it would make Ygraine feel more at ease if you did at least try. Why do you think Arthur is being so calm with him?" Morgana sighed. "Fine."

They walked back over to Uther, Ygraine and Arthur. Morgana looked at Uther who looked back. "Father." Uther breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." Uther then looked at Tristan. "Thank you Tristan."

"This doesn't mean I like you." He said before walking away to flirt with the auctioneers assistant.

Uther looked at Ygraine. As the years went on, he had only placed his trust in so many people because of what Ygraine did. But the words that Morgana said to him 'you missing out on your sons life is no-ones fault but your own' kept repeating over and over in his mind. He knew deep down that it was his fault that Ygraine ran, but as the years went on he chose to ignore it and blame Ygraine, but hearing her apologise and actually look sorry. He felt awful for actually blaming her. Morgana was right. The blame laid with him and him alone. Taking a deep breath Uther said the one thing he never said to anyone. "I'm Sorry."

Uther looked up and looked from Morgana to Arthur. "Now that I have found you both. Will you let me be a part of your lives please?"

Arthur and Morgana looked at each other and thought the same thing. 'For mum.' They looked back at Uther who looked nervous as he was waiting for an answer. "We will." They said in unison.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter eight will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter eight is up. Not only is it the last chapter, but it is also the longest chapter I've done.**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone that has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it one of their favorites. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Arthur moved his mum away from Uther to show her the plans and what he, Morgana, Gwen and Merlin wanted to do with the building.

When Morgana was sure that Arthur and Ygraine was out of earshot she looked at Uther. "Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not your daughter, you're not my father. I only have one father figure in my life and that's my Uncle Tristan. I will get along with you for one reason and one reason only. My mum. I'll act the part in front of mum, Uncle Tristan, Merlin, Gwen and Arthur. But don't expect to spend any time alone with me."

"I understand. As long as I get to see you and spend time with you, that's all I ask for."

"Humph." Morgana replied before walking up to Merlin who put his arms around her when she cuddled up to him.

* * *

Uther started to walk around whilst fiddling with the buttons on his phone. He was about to call Steven when he heard his son talking about his, Morgana's, and their partners plans. Acting as though he was that engrossed in his phone, Uther started to listen to what Arthur was telling Ygraine.

"So, with it just being just two floors. The first floor will have six rooms. One for me, one for Merlin, one for Morgana and one for Gwen. There will be a small room for a toilet and a room not much bigger for a kitchen."

"What will be on the ground floor?"

"There will be nine rooms. We want to do a computer room with only about five computers in. There will be a study room for the older ones to be in whilst revising for their exams, complete with books to help themselves. There will be a movie room. A games room. A room just for the girls. A room just for the boys. And the last one will be a kitchen, slightly bigger than the we will have upstairs, that only me, Gwen, Merlin or Morgana can go in to. And then your toilets for the girls and toilets for the boys."

"Sounds fantastic Arthur. What ages will the children be and when will the club be open?"

"Well this will be a youth club for girls and boys between ages eleven and sixteen. It will be open Monday, Wednesday and Friday evening from when they finish school at ten past three until half past seven, and eleven until four at the weekend. Sometimes all four of us will be here, other times just two of us. We thought with it being just two us. It should be either me and Morgana or me and Gwen. Or either Merlin and Morgana or Merlin and Gwen. Never me and Merlin or Morgana and Gwen."

Ygraine nodded. "It's better to have one of each here when there is only two of you."

"There's just one problem."

"Which is?"

Arthur sighed. "All four of us have put all the we've got together and we just haven't got enough for what we want."

"Your Uncle Tristan-"

"Has already done more than enough by buying us this place. We'll have to think of something else mum."

Uther slowly nodded then put his phone away. He walked over to Arthur and Ygraine. "Son?" Arthur turned around. "Unfortunately. I've got to get going, will you be here everyday sorting things out?"

"I will."

"Can I stop by?"

"Whenever you want father." Arthur said smiling slightly.

Uther smiled back. "Thank you son. Bye Ygraine. It really was good to see you again and I hope to see you again soon."

"You too Uther." Ygraine replied smiling. Uther smiled back, gave Arthur a nod. "See you soon."

"See you soon father."

Ygraine watched as Uther made his way over and said bye to Morgana and shook Merlin's hand before leaving.

Arthur looked around. "Where's Uncle Tristan?"

"He had to go he said he had to do something."

The auctioneer came up to Arthur and shook his hand once more. "Congratulations again Mr James. Well. I must be going." he looked around. "Do you know where my asisstant went?"

Ygraine shook her head. "No I haven't seen her." The auctioneer frowned. "Funny. That's not like her just to go off without letting me know first. Ah well. Goodbye Mr James."

When the auctioneer left, Arthur looked at Ygraine. "Had to do something? More like, had to do _someone._"

"Don't be silly Arthur."

"Silly? Okay then. I bet a tenner that if I ring his phone right now, it will go straight to voicemail because he will be 'busy.'"

"You're on." Ygraine said, shaking her sons hand as he dialled the number. Arthur put it on loudspeaaker. They both listened and heard it ring a couple of times before cutting to voicemail. _"This persons phone is currently unavailable, please leave a message after the beep."_

Arthur cut it off and put his phone away whilst holding his hand out. "You wouldn't really take money off your own mum would you?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "No. How come whenever you lose a bet, you never end up paying because you use that line, but when I use that line, I still have to pay up?"

"Because I know a sucker when I see one."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I can't believe you just called me that." Arthur chuckled when Ygraine smiled at him. "Come on. Lets go home. I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always."

"I'm a growing lad." Arthur argued.

"Do you still believe that. I only said that to make you feel better when the kids at school used to call you fat."

"I am not. Fat."

"Yes you are." Merlin said as he and Morgana left with them. "Shut up Merlin."

* * *

The next morning, Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen were in the building discussing what they were going to do with it. They still wanted it to be a youth center, but they couldn't have the rooms that they wanted.

Whilst the four of them were talking about how they can make it into what they want, a bloke that was wearing jeans, a scruffy t-shirt holding a clipboard walked in and stopped when he saw the four of them. "Mr James?"

"That's me." Arthur quietly told Merlin, Morgana and Gwen to stay where they were before walking upto the bloke.

"Can I help you?"

"You are Arthur James who recently purchased this building and land?"

"I am."

The bloke held the clipboard out to Arthur with a pen. "Sign here please. Sooner you sign, the sooner we can get to work."

"We? Work?"

"Yes. We signed a contract with a Mr Uther Pendragon to do four seprate rooms on the first floor along with a toilet and small kitchen. And for the ground floor there is to be a computer room, study room, movie room, games room, girls room, boys room, kitchen, girls toilets and a boys toilets."

"Uther Pendragon?"

"Yes he told me to give you this then wait for your say so." the bloke said, handing Arthur a letter. Arthur took the letter off him and opened it up.

_Arthur, I know this doesn't even begin to make up for everything, but it's a start. I heard you telling your mother what you had planned and how you couldn't afford it, but I can. Please let me do this for the four of you._

_Your father, Uther Pendragon._

Arthur sighed. "Do me a favour. You can start working but tell all your men not to mention Uther to the three people behind me."

The bloke looked over Arthur's shoulder and nodded. "I'll let them all know." he left the building to get the plans whilst Arthur explained to the others who the bloke was.

"Uncle Tristan has paid for it all?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah." Arthur lied.

When Morgana was distracted, Merlin leaned over to whisper to Arthur. "Uther's paying for this isn't he?" Arthur nodded his head.

The bloke walked back in with the plans in his hands. "Right then, show me what rooms you want where and me and my men can get to work."

* * *

As the weeks went on Arthur watched as the building started to change for the better. He told his mum and Uncle Tristan on their own that Uther paid for it all. He told them that he told Morgana that Tristan was the one that paid for it all so he was happy to go along with it until they decided to tell her the truth. Arthur decided to tell her the truth when it was all finished, that way, it'd be too late for her to do anything about it. Arthur knew that Morgana fooled his mum and Uncle Tristan when it came to playing nice to Uther in front of them, but Arthur knew her as well as he knew himself. She didn't fool him one bit with her act.

He went to thank Uther for all he was doing for them and told him not to worry about Morgana. But Uther told Arthur what he told Morgana. As long as he got to spend time with her and see her, that's all that mattered.

Weeks went by and all of upstairs was done and downstairs was getting there. Merlin made and printed some leaflets off, saying what was coming and when they were opening, what they had and the times of the club opening and shutting. After printing off hundreds of leaflets, Merlin, Gwen, Arthur and Morgana went around the local schools and got permisson to put them up on every notice board and classroom. They also asked the teachers to hand them out to students aged from eleven to sixteen.

* * *

Finally after four months, everything was finished. Arthur, Morgana, Merlin,Gwen, Ygraine and Tristan was stood outside waiting for Uther. Arthur had called him that morning and told him that they were opening it today. Uther said that he was about to go into a meeting but he will try and get there. After five minutes of waiting, a car pulled up and Uther got out and locked it as he walked up to them all. "How did your meeting go?" asked Arthur.

"Don't know. It's still going on."

Arthur chuckled and turned away to unlock the double doors. He unlocked the doors and pushed them open. Everyone made their way inside and stood in the the middle of a room that had nine doors. On each door had fancy lettering wriiten on it telling you what was in that room.

"Can I go and have a look in the rooms Arthur?"

"Of course you can mum." Ygraine walked off and went through a door that said _'study room'_ on it. Morgana hugged Tristan. "Thank you for all of this."

"All of what? All I paid for was the building. Uther paid for all of this."

Morgana looked at Arthur. "You knew about this." it wasn't a question.

"I did. The reason I didn't tell you was because if I did, I knew you would kick up a stink about it. I know that you can't stand father and you want nothing to do with him and all of this in front of mum is an act. But no more Morgana. Sooner or later mum will see through it. Mum has forgiven him from all those years ago, I have, why can't you? He hasn't done anything to you. He didn't even know he had you until I told him that day at the auction."

Morgana looked at Merlin. "Merlin, say something."

Merlin turned to look at Arthur who raised an eyebrow. "Arthur. What you have said to Morgana is what we was all thinking but wasn't brave enough to say it to her face. Thank you." Morgana hit Merlin on the arm. "Oi. I didn't mean say something like that."

"Well you just said 'say something' you didn't tell me what." Arthur, Uther and Trisatan started laughing. Morgana grabbed hold of Gwen and dragged her into one of the nearest rooms.

"She'll be alright won't she?" asked Uther.

"Oh yeah. It's only because she's been told to her face what she knows is right. She'll calm down." Arthur explained.

The following week after they got everything ready, they opened up and were suprised to see eighteen girls and fourteen boys turn up. After the four of them explained everything to the kids everything went fine. Arthur couldn't be happier, he was his own boss doing something he loved, as the weeks went on, more kids turned up. Arthur was looking around the place to see if the kids were alright and couldn't help but feel happy that everything turned out fine.

Uther was sat at his desk one thursday morning. It was Arthur's twenty third birthday today. He sent him a card and tried to ring him but got no answer. Uther sighed. He really wanted to see Arthur today, he never got to see him on his birthdays and was hoping he could see him on this one. Obviously not.

Someone knocked on his door. Uther looked up. "Come in." the door opened and Arthur walked in. "Father. I hope you don't mind but Ive asked your secretary out there to cancel your appointments today."

"Why son?"

"Because all of us are going out for a family dinner and you're invited."

"Morgana?"

"She'll be fine. She's coming round. Slowly but surely."

Uther stood up. "Thank you son."

"Your welcome. Come on. The first round's on you."

* * *

_That's it. What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

_Thank you once again to you all. You are AMAZING. :D_

_Review? x_


End file.
